Her Dream
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: In the last few minutes of their battle, Yellow wishes that she could show Lance that even though humans do bad things, that doesn't mean that they should be eliminated. Grantedshipping, Lance x Yellow. Don't like, don't read. No flames.


Her Dream

By: Crystal (Who else?)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures (Though I do fully believe Lance kicked ass! Yellow chapter!) Also I'm using the names how they are in the Japanese manga. Remember Blue and Green's names are reversed in the English translation!**

**Summary: One sided Grantedshipping. During the last few moments of their battle, Yellow wishes than Lance could understand that not all humans are evil and that their war could finally end.**

**O.o.o.o.o.**

"Kill them all!"

"I need your help! Everyone!"

The huge, silver dragon Pokemon loomed overhead as Yellow and Lance flew at each other. White wings with black patterns opened up behind Yellow and she appeared to have sprouted wings as her Butterfree gripped her back. Lance's Aerodactyl opened it's mouth wide, revealing sharp, serrated fangs as it shrieked its demented cry.

Cries of pain were coming from both Trainers' Pokemon. Yellow could see her Golem being slammed by Lance's Dragonair, only for the Dragonair to be hit with Dodosuke's Drill Peck. Each cry of pain hit Yellow like a physical blow; it shouldn't have to be this way.

And yet the attacks were still being fired.

"Aerodactyl! Hyper Beam!"

"Omsuke! Ice Beam!"

The resulting explosion knocked them tumbling through the air as both Trainer's Pokemon struggled to right themselves. Lance grinned, "Fufufu…this has indeed became a shield battle."

Yellow knew what the term meant. It was a shield battle when the two fighters' Pokemon would barely receive any damage, countering every move the opponent made. It was a tactic she often used herself, hating to damage the enemy, hating pain in general.

"I'll show you the truth!" she shouted up to him and the red-haired boy smirked, and started to gain altitude, "When that Pokemon has absorbed all the Badge energy, we'll send out an order and all Pokemon in Kanto will be under the Shitenou's control! My control! I can see it! The glorious world of Pokemon alone!"

Yellow braced herself as Aerodactyl dived for her, hitting her with an energy attack that sent her spinning, crashing onto the rim of Cerise islands volcano.

"A world without humans!"

Yellow stood up, her broken arm hanging limply at her side, one thread of Pisuke's String Shot trailing on the ground behind her. A world he intended to create…a world where humans would be slaughtered like cattle…she couldn't let that happen….

She wouldn't let that happen.

There had to be another way!

"Pika! Bide!" Pikachu flew at Lance, only to be knocked backwards as Aerodactyl's wing smacked into it! Yellow darted forward to catch the Electric Mouse before it ended up landing in the volcano. "Pathetic!"

A wave of memories flooded Yellow's mind and she looked at Pika. The Pikachu's lost memories were returning and he had caught on to what the Shitenou were trying to do. And it had realized a solution: Blow the badge energy away by hitting it with a greater force of energy! They could prevent Lance's plan!

She watched as the redhead gained altitude, and wondered how two people from the same place could possibly be so different. They both had the same abilities, the magnificent healing energy of the Viridian forest. The gift to bring life, but Lance wanted to use it to bring nothing but death and destruction to the reviled human race.

Power that shouldn't be used for killing. Sure, Yellow knew that humans did bad, sometimes cruel things to Pokemon. They polluted the earth, destroyed forests and the buildings that were constructed forced Pokemon to flee from their homes. Yellow had seen that on her journey. Sure many humans were bad, but most were good. But even the good ones did bad things sometimes. That didn't mean that all humans should be destroyed!

Why couldn't he see that? Lance…if only she could take his hand in her own and show him all the good things…the bonds formed between Trainer and Pokemon, bonds that stretched even after one of the two were gone…the Gym Leaders' compassion for all living things…love…trust…peace…so many things that she could show him…if he would open his eyes and see them…then maybe he would understand.

She knew he wasn't all that evil though. When she had accused him of the destruction of Vermillion City, he had told her that since the Surfing Contest was such a big event, there would be very few fatalities. He had almost seemed to comfort her. In his own weird way.

She took off after the redhead.

O.o.o.o.o.

Green, Blue, and Red came through the exits of the cave at the same time and nearly crashed into each other. Blue reacted first, throwing her arms around Red, "Red! You're alive!" she exclaimed happily, hugging Red even tighter. Green's reaction was a calmer, "Good thing you're safe."

Red grinned at his two friends and laughed, "I guess." Truth was, he was a bit worried. He had seen the gigantic, silver Pokemon appear, summoned by the Badges' energies.

Green looked at his two friends and frowned, "Come on, you two. We have no time to stop and chat! We have to get outside."

O.o.o.o.o.

On the other side of the island, Blaine was waking up. He was struggling to get into a vaguely upright position when he noticed the thread dangling in front of his face. Before he could react, he felt someone push him gently into a sitting position. He turned to see Red kneeling next to him.

"Hi Blaine!"

He looked to see Green and Blue, who were panting, obviously exhausted from chasing their more hyper friend. Blaine was relieved, "You're safe!"

Red nodded, "Yeah. I beat Bruno and then came here." He pointed up at the silver creature, "That thing up there…Caterpie's thread is coming down from it…what is it?"

Blaine looked up, "The enemy is Lance of the Shitenou." The three Pokedex holders looked at each other before Red stated the obvious conclusion, "Than that bird up there is Lance's ultimate weapon!"

Three Pokemon appeared from their Pokeballs, a Venusaur, Blastoise, and a Charizard. Red's Saur stamped it's feet, roared loudly. Kame-chan's twin water cannons extended out from her shell, and she stood over Blue protectively. Charizard roared, looking up challengingly at the silver dragon above.

The three most-powerful, non-legendary Pokemon in the world.

"Combine your powers and send your energy through the thread!"

O.o.o.o.o.

Yellow could feel it, the tingling that raced through her body, the blazing force of energy that was Green's Charizard, cooled by the scent of the ocean, Kame-chan's gentle energy, the healing life of the earth, none other than Red's Saur, joining together, healing her, giving her strength. She felt the bones in her broken arm mending and surged upwards, flying into the silver light.

Lance turned, his golden eyes burning with hatred and anger. Yellow couldn't help but flinch to see those emotions directed at her. Images were springing up in her mind and she realized with shock, that she was seeing Lance's memories. She knew why he hated humans.

A Gyarados, lying in a polluted lake, blue scales turned red with blood. She could see Lance put his hands on it, trying to heal it…nothing happening…getting more desperate by the second.

An Aerodactyl, one of its wings pinned by a large pile of rocks. Yellow could see it was injured, and watched as Lance pulled on its free wing, struggling to budge it, shouting, "You have to move, Aerodactyl! Or we'll both die here."

One last tug and Aerodactyl was free, dragging the boy and its battered body away from the quarry, just as the bombs went off.

Finally, a small, red-haired boy of about eight scooping up a baby Dratini in his arms, its slim body oozing blood and green-colored something from terrible burns. All the while feeling anger rising…

"Megavolt!"

The explosion knocked Yellow tumbling backwards…until she was caught suspended in midair, cushioned by the dragon's wings. It looked at her calmly, and Yellow could feel the Pokemon's mind, calm and serene.

"It's so warm!" she cried. "Thank you for using the Badge energy to save us."

Her vision and strength were fading, exhausted from the battle. Her eyes closed, and Red caught her before she hit the ground.

She was dreaming, now. A red-haired boy sat next to a slight blonde girl, snuggled up to each other, feeling peaceful and content, watching the sunset from a hill in the Viridian Forest and Yellow smiled.

A girl can dream, after all.

O.o.o.o.o.

**Hee-hee's , I love this pairing! So cute! I hope Yellow appears in the HGSS arc, and I already know Lance is gonna. (Finally. He hasn't appeared since the third chapter.) **

**Anyways, adieu!**

**Crystal**


End file.
